Kyouune akiyama
kyouune akiyama(first part of her name means very lucky) is dulist appearing only sometimes. she is shown to love gambling being called lady luck or the queen of violence.She said to have never lost a gamble.Her duling skills are very good making her very well known in the dueling world.she is also,very well known to gamblars. ''appearance 'kyouune is a beutiful women with really long black hair in a pony tail with green eyes.when she has her hair down it is to her knees.she wears a grey with a skull belly shirt and cargo pants.In a few episodes she is shown to be whearing a dress.and in the flashback part where they show her past she is shown whearing a kendo outfit.' voice 'she is shown to have a loud voice and that she can sing good but only punkrock.She has a tokyo accent sort of like a new york accent.' personality 'kyouune is rouf sort of person being the type of person not to fear death.she has a kind side but she dosen't like to show it.she is very boyish being made fun of because of that.she hates when people call her violent even thou she is.she usaully yells at them when they call her that and beat them up.she is shown to be very stubborn not given up on saving her big brother who is in sickly health.She is very warm and kind in front of him.' history 'when kyouune was a child she was trained to be a kendo master being abbusted by her father to be the best.She was only allowd to watch gorey or samurai,shonen like animes if anything.she grew up with a mother who ignored her a didn't help her at all when she was beaten.She was cared by her big brother testune.She loved him more then anything.Kyouune was kicked out of the house when she was 10 and her big brother couldn't find her,so she had to fiend for herself.She stoal, fought,and did anything to survive.After 2 years she then met kin a 30 year old gangster who let kyouune join his gang.Kin became a father figure for her.He tought her how to survive in the world.He died when she was 14 being killed in a gang fight by someone he trusted hazama.Kyouune blamed herself for not being able to save him being right there when he died.she was given a necklice the only thing she has left of kin.' 'Kyouune left the gang afterwards. and then finally found her big brother she lived with him.she worked many part time jobs,gambling in secret.she then got her nickname lady luck for being a gambling goddess who never loses.She then when she was in high school in her last year met seiji who she fell in love with.She and him where really in love.They remained in love for 2 years and then....she saw less and less of seiji and on her birthday whitch was on the firework festival is.she saw seiji kiss another girl(sachiko) when she went too the firework festival.He broke up with her on that day loveing sachiko more.Kyouune hated him and she still does.She does not want to think of him.She helped many people like narugami who she met when she was in middle school.He couldn't smile and kyouune helped him so he could.and a medic student toya so he wouldn't give up on his dream.She helps the duliests alot but still acts embrassed and walks away.''' Category:Appearence